User blog:244Pie244/The Rowdyruff Boys react to Powerpuff Girls reboot
The Rowdyruff Boys were on a computer Brick:so what can we watch boys? Butch:explosions! Boomer:A butterfly! Butch hit Boomer on the head Brick:hey whats this? Brick clicked on Powerpuff Girs reboot The video shows an episode called: Painbow The video shows the rainbowland sence thing Butch:so much colors! My eyes! Bubbles(2016):OMG YAS(i cringed when i wrote yas...i did it again) Boomer:what does yas mean? Brick:i dont know Bubbles hugged the panda Bubbles 2016:i can't even Buttercup2016: cant even what? Bubbles2016: i cant even Buttercup 2016: cant even what? Blossom 2016: oh she means she literally cant even The Rowdyruff boys were horrified to see how the Powerpuff Girls look Butch:wheres the fighting? The sence switch to panda guy Panda guy:ITS PARTY TIME! The girls and panda guy starts twerking except for Buttercup Boomer:what is this? Brick:who made the girls like this? The brothers were cringing and almost threw up Brick:ok what else do they got? Brick clicked on a video about jared shapiro Video explains that Jared Shapiro is the cartoon version of Jake Goldman and he voiced jared Brick was creeped out. Boomer was shaking back and forth while saying "its the end of the world". Butch vomited in a random trash can. Then Brick clicked on another video. The video tells that Miss Beluim was removed from the show. Butch: so boobs aren't ok but twerking is? Boomer:what kind of logic is that? Brick:boys i think we need to do something Boomer:what is it? Brick:we need to break into Cartoon Network studios and tell them to cancel the show The Rowdyruff Boys flew to cartoon network studios and broke in threw the roof Jake goldman: oh hey who are you? Butch punched Jake in the face Brick:listen up you weirdos we want to find the makers of the Powerpuff Girls reboot and give them a nice beating Random guy:they are having a coffee break Random guy 2:he told you that because he wants to quit Boomer:bye guys Butch:later weirdos The three bros arrive at starbucks(because who else wouldnt go there) Nick Jennings:this coffee is so good Bob Boyle:speaking of coffee i was thinking of making an episode about coffee Then the Rowdyruff Boys landed on the table with a big crash Nick:who are you guys? Brick:who are we? Who are we?! Are you telling me you havent watch the old Powerpuff Girls yet? Bob:of course we have but we decided to change it Nick:i think i remeber you...oh forget we're to dumb to Butch grabbed Nick's shirt angrily Butch:listen you fat bald weirdo we're the Rowdyruff Boys! Bob:oh yeah the Rowdyruff Boys Brick:you made the girls sound different, made Belium out of the show, and added a creepy guy Nick:we wanted Blossom to have someone in love with Boomer punched his face Bob:look we'll make a good episode we swear, just dont hurt us! Brick:good cause if you do make a bad episode, then its the end of it A few days later, the boys were watching ttg and ppg crossover Brick:what did i jsjt watch? Butch:according to the internet two stupid dudes did the reboot and have no idea what the original is Boomer:the original was amazing Brick:looks like we gotta teach them a lesson again Boomer:how about we watch this and find out whats awful about it Butch:well, we never watched it so lets do it The End Stay tunes for the next story: The Rowdyruff Boys react to TTG Category:Blog posts